


La locanda

by Sango



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Comedy, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Comedy, What if?, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo and the others are stuck in a small town because of a landslide and they are housed in a strange inn.</p><p>Bloccati in una cittadina a causa di una frana, i nostri trovano alloggio in una strana locanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La locanda

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta anni fa per un'iniziativa di Fanworld.it: la Caccia alle Uova.  
> Il prompt da seguire era quello dell'uovo 1: Scrivi una storia di qualsiasi tipo che contenga le parole uovo, gallina e frittata.

**La locanda**

 

Era una giornata come tante altre, nel Togenkyo. Gyokumen Koshu professava il suo eterno amore per Gyumaoh, Kougaiji si struggeva nel guardare la madre pietrificata, i demoni attaccavano gli umani e gli umani andavano a caccia di demoni. I contadini coltivavano, i venditori vendevano, il sole picchiava forte e il gruppo di Sanzo giungeva nell’ennesima cittadina. Niente di nuovo all’orizzonte.  
Non era una novità nemmeno il fatto che i nostri quattro eroi fossero bloccati nella cittadina in questione. Questa volta la causa era una banale frana, provocata dalle abbondanti piogge scese nei giorni precedenti, che aveva bloccato l’unica strada che portava a Ovest.  
Più scocciato del solito, Sanzo guidò i suoi compagni di viaggio alla ricerca di una locanda che potesse ospitarli per i tre giorni necessari a risolvere il problema. Quello che non aveva considerato era che ci fossero anche altre persone nella loro stessa situazione, persone che erano arrivate prima di loro e avevano occupato tutte le stanze a disposizione in città.  
Fumando come una ciminiera, il Venerabile Sanzo camminava a passo spedito, senza una meta precisa, nel tentativo di far sbollire la sua irritazione. Dietro di lui Hakkai sorrideva poco convinto, Gojyo non faceva nulla per nascondere la sua delusione e Goku si guardava intorno, alla disperata ricerca di un po’ di cibo. Fu proprio la scimmietta ad avvistare la loro salvezza.  
“Sanzo, Sanzo, guarda!” urlò, indicando un’insegna rovinata dal tempo, quasi nascosta in una viuzza laterale.  
Senza perdere tempo, Sanzo si diresse verso quello che doveva essere l’ultima locanda della città, nella speranza di riuscire finalmente a trovare una stanza libera. Non faceva certo i salti di gioia all’idea di doverla dividere con i tre seccatori che si portava dietro, ma sarebbe comunque stato meglio che dormire all’aperto. Appena mise piede nell’edificio, però, prese a rivalutare seriamente l’idea di passare la notte sotto le stelle. A giudicare dalla confusione, non gli sembrava che avrebbe potuto riposare molto in quel posto.  
D’istinto, allungò una mano e acchiappò il pennuto che aveva deciso di svolazzare nella sua direzione. L’uomo che lo stava inseguendo, con urla, strepiti e una buona dose di movimenti inutili, si accorse in quel momento della loro presenza e si bloccò, gli occhi che iniziavano a brillargli per la felicità.  
“Benvenuti nella mia umile locanda, signori, e perdonate la confusione.”  
L’uomo si avvicinò a Sanzo per riprendersi la **gallina** e li squadrò tutti e quattro con attenzione.  
“Sapete, questo uccellaccio non ha nessuna intenzione di diventare la nostra cena” chiacchierò allegramente. “Oh, ma che sbadato. Io sono Lin, il proprietario della locanda. Siete bloccati a causa della frana, vero?”  
“Esatto. Avete ancora delle stanze libere?” chiese Sanzo, arrivando subito al sodo.  
“Ma certo!” quasi urlò, al settimo cielo. “In effetti, siete gli unici ospiti della locanda. Sapete, è un po’ fuori mano ed è difficile notarla” provò a spiegare, con un’espressione leggermente tirata.  
Passò dietro il bancone e aprì il registro, guardando ancora una volta i suoi quattro clienti con un sorriso smagliante.  
“Volete quattro stanze singole e preferite delle doppie? Che, detto tra noi, sono le camere migliori della locanda.”  
“Singole!” rispose subito Sanzo.  
“Doppie!” disse Gojyo nello stesso momento.  
Il Venerabile Sanzo si girò verso l’idiota che aveva osato contraddirlo con un’espressione truce e una vena che pulsava visibilmente sulla sua tempia. Hakkai si mise tra i due, per evitare l’ennesima lite, e sorrise al locandiere.  
“Due singole e una doppia, per favore.”  
Approfittando della distrazione dell’uomo che scriveva sul registro, Hakkai si avvicinò a Sanzo.  
“In caso di attacco, e meglio se non stiamo tutti separati. Io e Gojyo dormiremo nella stanza doppia” gli spiegò.  
“Fate come volete” replicò il Venerabile, di pessimo umore. Per quanto lo riguardava, quei tre potevano anche decidere di dormire nel pollaio, l’importante era che lui avesse il suo letto comodo e la sua stanza tranquilla.

Quella sera, a cena, Goku aveva mangiato davvero tanto. Il signor Lin era un cuoco eccezionale, ed era anche generoso. Quando gli aveva fatto i complimenti per la **frittata** che gli aveva servito, perché era davvero la più buona che avesse mai mangiato, lui lo aveva ringraziato portandogliene un’altra abbondante porzione. Si era alzato da tavola completamente sazio, tanto che non gli era nemmeno venuta voglia di fare uno spuntino prima di coricarsi.  
Quando si era svegliato per andare in bagno era già notte fonda. Stava tornando nella sua stanza, tutto preso a pensare a quanto sarebbe stata buona la colazione, quando qualcosa lo fece fermare. Tolse la mano dalla maniglia della porta e si avvicinò alla camera di Gojyo e Hakkai, proprio davanti alla sua. Gli era sembrato di sentire un lamento e voleva assicurarsi che andasse tutto bene. Rimase per qualche minuto in attesa, senza sentire nulla, e stava già per tornare indietro, ridendo di se stesso, quando quel suono si ripeté. E poi si ripeté ancora. Quello era senza dubbio il lamento di qualcuno che stava soffrendo molto.  
Senza perdere altro tempo, Goku spalancò la porta, pronto a entrare in azione. Quello che vide, però, lo costrinse a fermarsi con la mano ancora sulla maniglia, incapace di emettere suono.  
Hakkai era nudo, inginocchiato e piegato sul letto, con le mani poggiate al muro, e la voce che Goku aveva sentito era la sua. Gojyo era alle sue spalle, inginocchiato e nudo pure lui, e… e stava…  
Rendendosi conto che i suoi due amici erano talmente presi da ciò che stavano facendo da non essersi nemmeno accorti della sua presenza, Goku richiuse la porta senza far rumore e tornò nella sua stanza. Si girò e rigirò nel letto per gran parte della notte, senza riuscire a togliersi dalla testa quello che aveva visto, e riuscì a prendere sonno solo quando ormai albeggiava. Fu un sonno agitato, però, dal quale si risvegliò ancora più spossato di quando si era addormentato.

Quando Goku scese finalmente a fare colazione, quella mattina, la sala da pranzo era deserta. Si stava guardando intorno, indeciso e tremendamente affamato, quando il locandiere entrò con una cesta in mano.  
“Buongiorno, signor Goku. Ha dormito bene?” lo salutò il signor Lin.  
“Oh, buongiorno. Ecco, io… a dire il vero ho passato una notte agitata. Sa dove sono i miei amici?” chiese subito, per cambiare discorso. Il locandiere, però, colse il tono tentennante delle sue parole.  
“Il signor Gojyo e il signor Hakkai hanno detto che uscivano per iniziare a comprare le provviste, il signor Sanzo è tornato nella sua stanza.”  
Goku si sedette a un tavolo, sospirando sonoramente. Era sollevato di non dover incontrare Gojyo e Hakkai così presto, ma, allo stesso tempo, la sua natura sincera avrebbe voluto che lui parlasse subito con i suoi amici, per capire cosa stava succedendo.  
“Signor Goku, è sicuro di stare bene?” la voce del locandiere lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri.  
“Sì, sì. Sono solo un po’ stanco.”  
“Allora ho io quello che ci serve per lei” e mise mano alla cesta. “Questo è l’unico **uovo** della giornata” gli disse, mostrandogli ciò che ne aveva tirato fuori, “Quegli uccellacci sono troppo impressionati per la sorte della loro compagna finita in pentola per riuscire a farne altre.”  
Il signor Lin sorrise a Goku, con una luce esaltata nello sguardo.  
“Però è sufficiente per preparare una bella colazione energetica” lo rassicurò.  
“Energetica?”  
Goku non sembrava molto convinto.  
“Si fidi di me!” e scomparve dietro la porta della cucina.  
Dieci minuti dopo era di ritorno con un vassoio colmo di cibo: c’erano focaccine, fette di torta, del tè con uno strano profumo e una tazza piena di una crema gialla che il signor Lin gli servì per ultima.  
“Vedrà, questo la tirerà su!”  
Goku la assaggiò curioso e, ancora una volta, fece i complimenti al locandiere perché quella crema era buonissima.  
Dopo colazione tornò nella sua stanza, ma non riuscì a riposare. Il pensiero tornava sempre a quello che aveva visto, e continuò ad andare avanti e indietro, nella sua piccola camera, per tutto il resto della mattina.  
A pranzo, Goku non parlò molto. Evitò persino di litigare con lo stupido kappa per il cibo. Questo suo comportamento impensierì i suoi compagni di viaggio, ma nessuno riuscì a chiedergli spiegazioni, perché si alzò da tavola appena finito di mangiare e si chiuse di nuovo nella sua stanza.  
Goku era preoccupato. A parte la questione di Gojyo e Hakkai, c’era una specie di fastidio, allo stomaco e al petto, che era iniziato prima di pranzo e non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare. Pensando di avere qualche piccolo malanno, il ragazzo decise di chiedere aiuto a Hakkai.  
Quando arrivò davanti alla sua stanza, però, si fermò indeciso. Tese l’orecchio, nel tentativo di cogliere qualche rumore compromettente, ma non sentì nulla. Molto più tranquillo, spalancò la porta senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di bussare.  
“Hakkai, non mi sento troppo bene, potresti…” ma le parole gli si bloccarono in gola.  
Hakkai era nudo, a quattro zampe sul letto, e aveva in bocca… be’, aveva la bocca piena. Gojyo era steso sul letto di schiena, anche lui nudo e anche lui con la bocca piena, e le sue dita erano sprofondate dentro…  
Goku chiuse la porta di scatto, terribilmente imbarazzato. Si portò una mano al petto, come a voler fermare il battito impazzito del suo cuore, e si ritrovò a respirare con affanno, lo stomaco stretto in una morsa. Senza nemmeno pensarci, si mise a correre verso le scale. Aveva bisogno d’aria e una passeggiata per le vie della città gli avrebbe fatto senz’altro bene.  
Aveva fatto solo pochi passi, però, quando si scontrò con qualcuno.  
“Scimmia, quante volte ti ho detto di tenere sollevata la testa e guardare dove vai?” lo rimproverò la voce di Sanzo.  
Goku alzò lo sguardo solo per un istante, poi corse via, senza dire nemmeno una parola. Sanzo lo guardò allontanarsi, stupito per l’espressione che aveva visto sul volto della scimmia. Si chiese se fosse successo qualcosa, ma molto probabilmente quell’idiota era così disperato perché aveva di nuovo fame e si era accorto di non avere più cibo in camera. Con una scrollata di spalle, il bonzo riprese a dirigersi verso la sua stanza, concentrandosi sui suoi problemi e dimenticando presto le follie di quella stupida scimmia.

Goku era tornato presto alla locanda, troppo sconvolto e imbarazzato, per il rigonfiamento che aveva nei pantaloni, per continuare a camminare. Si era chiuso subito nella sua stanza e aveva continuato ad andare avanti e indietro in quello spazio ristretto, senza riuscire a trovare pace.  
Dopo un’ora non era cambiato nulla e, inquieto e confuso, si sdraiò nel suo letto. L’idea iniziale era stata quella di dormire, ma Goku continuò a rigirarsi senza sosta, incapace di rilassarsi. A un certo punto si ritrovò con una mano infilata nei pantaloni, che doveva aver aperto senza rendersene conto. Si bloccò per un istante, scioccato per quello che stava facendo, ma il suo corpo sembrava avere una volontà propria e ricominciò a muoversi, alla ricerca del piacere.  
Quando riprese coscienza di sé, Goku si ritrovò con la mano sporca e il morale sotto le scarpe. Era disgustato per quello che aveva fatto, e arrabbiato per non essere riuscito a controllarsi, e si chiedeva dove avrebbe trovato il coraggio per guardare ancora in faccia i suoi amici. Senza riuscire a fermare le lacrime, si addormentò, spossato.

Il Venerabile Genjo Sanzo Hoshi era irritato. Nervoso e oltremodo irritato. Era seduto a tavola con Hakkai e il kappa imbecille e non riusciva a gustare la, per altro, ottima cena che il locandiere aveva servito loro. Ovviamente, il fatto che la stupida scimmia non si fosse degnata di uscire dalla sua stanza, ridicolmente chiusa a chiave, nella quale era rimasta rintanata per tutto il pomeriggio, non c’entrava niente. Uno tze era più che sufficiente per rispondere a Hakkai e alle sue patetiche preoccupazioni.  
Come se a lui importasse qualcosa di quell’animale.  
“Cosa c’è, Venerabile Sanzo? Ti passa l’appetito quando non c’è il tuo animaletto da compagnia?”  
Gojyo voleva morire, era ovvio. E, da persona generosa qual era, Sanzo decise di esaudire il suo desiderio. Quell’altro idiota di Hakkai, però, evidentemente non era d’accordo.  
“Non si spara a tavola, Sanzo” gli spiegò tutto sorridente, mentre gli abbassava la mano che impugnava la pistola prima che potesse sparare anche un solo colpo.  
“Io porto la cena a Goku. Voi venite con me?”  
“Tze!” si limitò a rispondere Sanzo, riprendendo a mangiare come se niente fosse.  
“Meglio di no” si limitò a dire Gojyo. Lui e Hakkai si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa, poi quest’ultimo uscì con un vassoio pieno di leccornie che sperava avrebbero tirato su Goku.

Quando Hakkai aveva bussato alla sua porta, Goku aveva pensato di fingersi addormentato e di non farlo entrare, ma non aveva saputo resistere al cibo che il suo amico gli aveva portato e, alla fine, si era deciso ad aprirgli. A quel punto, però, era davvero felice di averlo fatto. Non solo perché il cibo cucinato dal signor Lin era ottimo, come sempre, ma soprattutto perché Hakkai riusciva sempre a chiarirgli le idee e a tranquillizzarlo.  
“È normale, sai?” gli stava dicendo in quel momento. “A dire il vero, cominciavo a chiedermi quando avresti iniziato a pensare a queste cose.”  
“Però, voglio dire, mi è successo dopo aver visto due uomini. Non è strano?”  
“Ti sembra strano che due uomini stiano insieme?” gli chiese Hakkai, quasi dispiaciuto.  
“No, non è questo” provò a spiegare Goku, mentre inghiottiva un nikuman semplicemente delizioso. “È che non immaginavo che… io non… insomma, credevo che mi piacessero le donne, ecco!” concluse, completamente rosso. Anche se ne stava parlando solo con Hakkai, certi argomenti lo mettevano comunque in imbarazzo.  
“Non è detto che le donne non ti piacciano” gli fece notare Hakkai, con un sorriso gentile. “È solo che, probabilmente, ti piacciono anche gli uomini. O, magari, quello che hai visto è servito solo a stimolare la tua fantasia e i tuoi ormoni, e il fatto che sia successo dopo aver visto due uomini non ha nessun significato particolare.”  
Goku non sembrava molto convinto, ma Hakkai sapeva un sacco di cose, quindi forse aveva ragione.  
“Sei sicuro di non essere arrabbiato per quello che ho visto? E che non lo sia nemmeno Gojyo?” chiese per l’ennesima volta.  
“Goku, non siamo arrabbiati. Ci dispiace solo di averti messo in una situazione così imbarazzante. Avremmo dovuto fare più attenzione.”  
Il sorriso sincero di Hakkai riuscì a tranquillizzarlo più di qualsiasi parola e Goku decise che, a quel punto, poteva anche dedicare al sua completa attenzione alla cena.

Era notte fonda. Goku stava tornando nella sua stanza, dopo essere andato in bagno. Sapeva che era stupido, e anche maleducato, ma non riuscì a impedirsi di avvicinarsi alla porta della camera di Gojyo e Hakkai. Rimase lì per molti minuti, ad ascoltare le loro voci e i loro gemiti inconfondibili. I suoi amici stavano di nuovo… e lui si sentì all’improvviso accaldato e smanioso, e si vergognò di se stesso, ancora una volta.  
“Che cosa stai facendo, scimmia?”  
La voce di Sanzo lo colse completamente alla sprovvista e Goku si fece prendere dal panico. Provò ad allontanarsi in fretta dalla porta sulla quale era appoggiato, cercando di apparire tranquillo, ma tutto quello che ottenne fu di finire addosso a Sanzo, che dovette mettergli un braccio intorno alle spalle per evitare che entrambi perdessero l’equilibrio.  
Goku si sentì arrossire ancora di più e si immobilizzò, tremendamente consapevole del corpo premuto contro il suo. Cercò di divincolarsi, ma Sanzo serrò la presa per evitare che si allontanasse.  
“Si può sapere che ti è preso da quando siamo arrivati in questa città?” gli chiese severo.  
Fu in quel momento che successe. Dalla stanza di Gojyo e Hakkai si sentirono distintamente due voci molto soddisfatte che gemevano, urlavano e imploravano, a volume sempre più alto.  
Goku si lasciò scappare un fievole lamento, teso e ormai dolorante, e iniziò a strusciarsi su Sanzo senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Sanzo, dal canto suo, si girò verso la porta della stanza con un sopracciglio inarcato, per poi tornare a guardare il ragazzo spalmato su di lui.  
“Se sei in calore cercati un’altra scimmia come te. Oppure vai a sfregarti contro un albero, animale” gli disse, allontanandolo in malo modo.  
Goku lo guardò ferito e fece qualche traballante passo indietro. Sanzo gli aveva fatto capire che lo disgustava, e lui si sentì come se il suo mondo gli si stesse sbriciolando sotto i piedi. Scosse la testa come a voler scacciare un brutto pensiero, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, e senza dire nulla si precipitò nella sua stanza e si buttò sul letto, per cercare di attutire i singhiozzi sul cuscino. Si calmò solo molto tempo dopo, ma passò un’altra notte insonne. Riuscì ad assopirsi solo poco prima dell’alba, ma il suo fu un sonno agitato, funestato di sogni di cui, una volta sveglio, non ricordava nulla, se non il senso di disperazione che aveva provato.  
La mattina dopo, quando Hakkai bussò alla sua porta, si finse addormentato. La sua paura di incontrare Sanzo era tanta da convincerlo a ignorare la fame e barricarsi nella sua stanza, saltando anche il pranzo.

Sanzo era di nuovo irritato. Terribilmente irritato. Da quando erano arrivati in quella città si sentiva addosso uno strano senso di nervosismo, e già questo era sufficiente a metterlo costantemente di cattivo umore, senza contare che da quando erano lì non era riuscito a dormire decentemente nemmeno una notte. Se poi si aggiungevano le occhiate preoccupate di Hakkai alla porta della sala da pranzo e i patetici tentativi di quel kappa maniaco di risollevare l’umore di quella chioccia troppo cresciuta, la sua irritazione raggiungeva picchi da primato.  
“Forse Goku sta male, è meglio che vada a vedere” se ne uscì a un tratto Hakkai.  
“Tze, l’unica parte che gli farà male sarà il polso, per i troppi movimenti” sbottò Sanzo, accendendosi l’ennesima sigaretta.  
“E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?” lo affrontò Gojyo, che aveva capito dove voleva andare a parare il Venerabile Bastardo.  
“Voi dovreste saperlo molto bene, mi pare. Cos’è, state addestrando la scimmia perché diventi il terzo partecipante ai vostri giochini notturni?”  
“Tu, razza di bastardo!” scoppiò Gojyo, alzandosi di scatto dalla sedia. La sua sfuriata, però, fu interrotta da Hakkai.  
“Sanzo, tu sai cos’è successo a Goku?”  
“Quell’animale è in calore. A pensarci bene, è possibile che non sia nemmeno in camera sua. Magari ha seguito il mio suggerimento ed è andato a cercare qualche albero contro cui strusciarsi, invece di importunare gli altri” concluse tranquillo, come se stesse parlando di qualcosa senza alcun valore.  
Hakkai si alzò dalla sua sedia quasi al rallentatore, prese un bicchiere pieno d’acqua e lo rovesciò sulla testa di Sanzo.  
“Tu sei l’uomo più stupido che abbia mai incontrato. Rinfrescati le idee” gli disse gelido e, senza aggiungere altro, entrò in cucina, da dove uscì pochi minuti dopo con un vassoio colmo di cibo.  
Sanzo e Gojyo lo guardarono allontanarsi in silenzio, il primo ancora troppo sorpreso per parlare, il secondo che stava solo aspettando di restare da solo con quell’idiota per dirgli il fatto suo.  
“Oltre che stupido sei anche cieco e sordo” gli comunicò. “Per non parlare dei tuoi evidenti problemi relazionali. Perché vedi, caro il mio Venerabile Babbeo, sei l’unico a non aver ancora capito che Goku guarda sempre e solo un’unica persona.”  
Si accese una sigaretta, tranquillo, prima di riprendere a parlare.  
“Oltretutto, devi anche avere qualche grave disfunzione fisica, perché nessun essere al mondo, se sano, avrebbe lasciato andare quella deliziosa scimmietta in simili circostanze. Mah, peggio per te e meglio per chi riuscirà a prendersela.”  
Scrollò le spalle e si allontanò, deciso a seguire il suo compagno e a tirare su il morale del suo piccolo amico. Sulla porta, però, si fermò e si girò ancora una volta verso Sanzo, con un ghigno poco rassicurante sulle labbra.  
“Ah, dimenticavo… grazie per il suggerimento!”  
Sanzo recuperò la sua pistola, ma Gojyo era già sparito quando la puntò verso la porta. Imprecando contro scimmie, imbecilli e kappa che prima o poi sarebbero morti per mano sua, decise di continuare il suo pranzo. Non si sarebbe mai abbassato al loro livello!

Il Venerabile Genjo Sanzo Hoshi stava tornando nella sua stanza, dopo uno dei peggiori pasti di cui avesse memoria, furioso con il mondo e deciso a ignorare i tre seccatori che era costretto a portarsi dietro. Un vero peccato che la sua mente traditrice, invece, fosse affollata di pensieri molto poco edificanti su quei tre fin troppo svestiti e decisamente troppo vicini. Cosa dovesse importargliene, poi, di quello che facevano quei tre sotto le lenzuola, ancora non era riuscito a capirlo.  
Stava camminando spedito, aspirando boccate furiose dalla sua sigaretta, quando a un certo punto si bloccò di colpo, proprio davanti alla porta della scimmia. Era la sua immaginazione che gli faceva altri brutti scherzi, o aveva davvero sentito dei gemiti?  
Ciò che sentì subito dopo, però, non lasciò più spazio ai dubbi.  
“Oh sì” esclamò, fin troppo soddisfatta, la voce di Hakkai.  
Già quello gli aveva fatto salire il sangue alla testa, ma ciò che seguì lo fece infuriare come mai in vita sua.  
“E brava scimmia! Sei proprio in gamba” si complimentò Gojyo.  
“Nn camammi himmia” gli rispose Goku.  
Con la bocca _evidentemente_ piena di _qualcosa_.  
Con l’unico pensiero di fare una strage di pervertiti e salvare stupide scimmie ingenue, Sanzo spalancò la porta della stanza. E iniziò a vedere tutto rosso.  
Hakkai era seduto su una sedia, a torso nudo, con Gojyo alle sue spalle che lo stava accarezzando, e Goku… Goku era tra le gambe di Hakkai, quasi completamente nascosto alla vista dal punto in cui li stava guardando Sanzo.  
Il Venerabile iniziò a sparare, con la ferma intenzione di far scorrere il sangue e ridurre i due maniaci peggio di un colabrodo. Il fatto che Gojyo e Hakkai non fossero evidentemente d’accordo con il suo progetto non fece altro che irritarlo maggiormente. Seguendo i loro continui movimenti e sparando un colpo dopo l’altro, lo sguardo di Sanzo cadde per un istante su Goku, che lo guardava scioccato.  
Goku che era seduto per terra con le gambe incrociate.  
Goku che aveva una mappa aperta davanti e un pennarello in mano.  
Goku che aveva un’accidenti di mela in bocca!  
Sanzo si fermò con il dito sul grilletto, cercando di fare il punto della situazione.  
“Si può sapere che diavolo ti è preso, razza di bonzo idiota, corrotto, e pure con manie omicide?” gli urlò contro Gojyo, interrompendo i suoi ragionamenti.  
D’accordo, aveva troppa fretta per perdere tempo con i suoi pensieri.  
“Silenzio” intimò, puntando la pistola verso il kappa. “Spiega” aggiunse, rivolgendola poi verso Hakkai.  
“Abbiamo spiegato a Goku che il fatto che tu sia un idiota non è colpa sua, lui ha mangiato il suo pranzo, stavamo cercando di stabilire quale fosse il percorso migliore da seguire per procedere verso ovest e Gojyo mi stava facendo un massaggio perché ero molto teso” si affrettò a obbedire Hakkai, che evidentemente aveva capito quanto fosse seria la situazione.  
“Di’ un po’, tu, che cosa pensavi di fare?” ricominciò a lamentarsi Gojyo.  
A quel punto, però, Sanzo sapeva tutto quello che doveva sapere, cioè che la scimmia era ancora casta e pura, e non aveva nessuna intenzione di sprecare il suo tempo con degli imbecilli equivochi. Aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare, lui!  
“Fuori!” si limitò a dire, puntando ancora una volta la pistola verso la faccia del pervertito.  
“Stai scherzando, spero! Non ho nessuna intenzione di…”  
L’aveva sempre detto, lui, che tra i tre Hakkai era quello più sveglio. In quel momento aveva la lingua spinta così in fondo nella bocca di Gojyo che, probabilmente, gli stava esplorando le tonsille. Quando si staccò da lui lo prese per mano e lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza, senza che l’idiota si fosse ripreso, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle dopo aver rivolto un sorriso sgargiante a Goku.  
Sanzo si girò di nuovo verso la scimmia e si accorse che era arrossito, probabilmente per lo spettacolino messo su da quei due, e che guardava dappertutto tranne che verso di lui.  
Senza dire nulla, Sanzo gli si avvicinò e poggiò la pistola sulla sedia occupata da Hakkai fino a pochi minuti prima. Poi, senza dire niente, sollevò Goku di peso e lo buttò sul letto. Quella piccola scimmietta rompiscatole lo guardò sorpresa e balbettò qualche ridicola richiesta di spiegazioni, ma Sanzo non si scompose. Si limitò a togliersi la veste e a slacciarsi la cintura dei pantaloni, mentre si avvicinava a lui.  
“Ci sono delle lezioni che devi imparare, Goku, e ho tutte le intenzioni di ripetertele fino a che sarà necessario.”  
Goku era evidentemente troppo sorpreso per reagire in qualche modo, perché lo guardò togliersi la maglia senza dire nulla e si lasciò cogliere di sorpresa quando gli strattonò il bordo della felpa fino a sfilargliela, lasciandolo a torso nudo. A quel punto iniziò a protestare, ma era ormai troppo tardi. Sanzo lo costrinse a stendersi sul letto e gli si mise sopra, schiacciandolo contro il materasso.  
“Tu sei mio! Vedi di non dimenticarlo” fu l’unica cosa che disse, prima di iniziare a baciarlo.

Goku e Sanzo uscirono dalla loro stanza solo il giorno dopo, quando ormai era quasi ora di pranzo, e solo perché la scimmia aveva iniziato a lamentarsi troppo insistentemente perché aveva fame.  
Quando arrivarono in sala da pranzo, però, la scena che si presentò ai loro occhi era decisamente strana. Il signor Lin aveva la faccia gonfia come un pallone e piena di lividi e sembrava non volersi avvicinare troppo ai loro amici, Gojyo si scrocchiava le dita con aria schifosamente soddisfatta e Hakkai stava sfogliando quello che sembrava un libro di ricette, con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Si può sapere cos’è successo?” chiese Sanzo, giusto per cortesia.  
“Ma guarda, il Venerabile Sanzo sembra essere di buon umore, oggi. Chissà perché?” blaterò Gojyo, prontamente fermato da una sberla sulla nuca da parte del suo compagno.  
“Buongiorno Sanzo, buongiorno Goku” li salutò Hakkai. “Ieri pomeriggio siamo usciti a fare una passeggiata e abbiamo scoperto un sacco di cose interessanti, sapete?”  
“Per esempio?” chiese ancora Sanzo, con un sopracciglio inarcato, senza distogliere nemmeno per un momento lo sguardo dalla sua scimmietta che aveva già iniziato a ingozzarsi.  
“Per esempio che la strada è finalmente libera. O il motivo per cui questa locanda è sempre vuota e il nostro comportamento, in questi giorni, è stato un po’ strano.”  
Le ultime parole di Hakkai attirarono l’attenzione di Sanzo, che si girò verso di lui con uno sguardo interrogativo.  
“Vedi, pare che il signor Lin abbia il riprovevole passatempo di spiare i suoi clienti e, per divertirsi di più, serve loro dei piatti _speciali_.”  
“In che senso, speciali?” chiese il bonzo, che già iniziava innervosirsi di nuovo.  
“Afrodisiaci!” rivelò Gojyo, fin troppo allegro.  
Goku spalancò gli occhi e diventò tutto rosso. Sanzo, che gli occhi li aveva assottigliati pericolosamente, invece, gli strinse una mano.  
“Spiega!” ordinò a Hakkai.  
“Il signor Lin aveva piazzato delle telecamere in tutte le stanze. Quando risistemava le camere recuperava le cassette usate e le sostituiva con delle nuove, poi si godeva le loro… prestazioni sotto l’effetto del suo cibo.”  
“Queste telecamere…” iniziò Sanzo.  
“Distrutte con le mie mani, subito dopo essermi occupato di lui” lo interruppe Gojyo, indicando con un vago gesto della mano in direzione dell’uomo tumefatto.  
“Non devi preoccuparti, Goku” intervenne Hakkai. “Abbiamo recuperato tutte le cassette e quelle che ti riguardano non le aveva ancora viste.”  
Goku sembrava leggermente sollevato e Sanzo decise di cambiare argomento, appuntandosi mentalmente di proseguire il lavoro iniziato da Gojyo sulla faccia di quel locandiere pervertito.  
“Quello cos’è?” chiese indicando il libro.  
“Una parte del risarcimento. Il signor Lin è stato tanto gentile da volerci regalare il libro con le sue ricette migliori” gli spiegò Hakkai.  
Sanzo guardò con interesse il libro, iniziando a pensare che il vero maniaco, nel loro gruppo, non fosse Gojyo.  
Il pasto proseguì come al solito, con urla, rimproveri e sventagliate in testa. Sanzo approfittò di un momento in cui Goku era impegnato a litigare con Gojyo per intimare a Hakkai di consegnargli tutte le cassette che riguardavano Goku e recuperare la telecamera nella sua stanza, e lui si limitò a rivolgergli un sorriso consapevole e irritante.  
Quando, alla fine, si alzarono da tavola, Sanzo si girò verso il locandiere.  
“Ci fermeremo ancora per qualche giorno” gli comunicò, ricevendo delle occhiate stupite da parte dei suoi tre compagni di viaggio. “Ovviamente gratis. Tre pasti abbondanti al giorno, serviti nella mia stanza. Per quanto riguarda i loro” e indicò Gojyo e Hakkai “seguirai le loro disposizioni. Pulizia delle camere poco prima di pranzo, sotto stretta sorveglianza. Sigarette e sakè sempre a disposizione, e che siano delle nostre marche preferite. Se ci servirà qualcos’altro te lo faremo sapere. Consideralo un’altra parte di risarcimento.”  
Soddisfatto degli ordini impartiti, afferrò Goku per una mano e se lo trascinò dietro, verso la sua stanza, con un ghigno predatore stampato sulla faccia.


End file.
